Hastings sisters
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Spencer, you will always be walking in my shadow. I'm much more awesome than you can ever be." says Melissa. "Why are you so rude? I am your sister." says Spencer.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Hastings sisters**

**12 year old Spencer Hastings is drinking tea and eating a sandwich when her older sister Melissa enter the room.**

"Spencer, you will always be walking in my shadow. I'm much more awesome than you can ever be." says Melissa, all sassy and rude.

"Why are you so rude? I am your sister." says Spencer.

"Because you clearly are weak and not even close to as smart as I am." says Melissa.

"Issa, please..." says Spencer.

"Keep your little lame mouth shut." says Melissa.

"Did you forget how sweet you used to be?" says Spencer.

"No, but I've realized that being so sweet was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made. Now I see my purpose all clear like a fucking diamond. That's what you should seek as well, if you ever wanna outscore me. Of course to reach such glory you need to kill me and I know that you don't have the guts to do so." says Melissa in a hard egocentric tone.

"C'mon, I'd never kill my own sister." says Spencer.

"Maybe, but it's the quickest way for you steal the glory that I hold within my magnificent body. If not, you can work for it. That will take years though." says Melissa. "Face facts, you don't have what it takes to match my aura of power. There's not a boy who'd desire you as his girlfriend. Not as long as I am around. I'm their wet dream."

"Ewww!" says Spencer, who does so not wanna be a boy's wet dream.

Spencer hate that Melissa takes every opportunity to bully her.

"One day you'll see that you're not Queen of Earth." says Spencer.

"Ha!" says Melissa. "I am queen and shall always be."

"Ego much?" says Spencer.

"Simply stating the pure facts, little sister. Give up and admit the truth that you're much weaker than me." says Melissa.

"Never." says Spencer.

"Little innocent naive Spencer. You don't have what it takes to outscore me and even if you did I'd never allow you to become the better one of us." says Melissa.

"Be less sassy, please..." says Spencer.

"No, thanks." says Melissa. "I'm the older kid so I don't need to take any fucking orders from you. Stay out of my private stuff and let me be the awesome smart girl I am."

"Share the spotlight with me, Melissa." says Spencer.

"And why would I do that? To stand alone on the top of it all is much more fun. I refuse to share anything." says Melissa.

"That's really rude." says Spencer.

"Maybe so, but for me it is 100 % awesome." says Melissa.

"Don't you even care about me? I'm your sister." says Spencer.

"I'm busy making life wonderful for myself so I've no space in my mind to care for anyone else. My own pleasure is my main priority." says Melissa.

"Please...don't be so evil." says Spencer.

"You whine too much, little sister. Go play with yourself or something and let me be awesome." says Melissa.

"What is play with myself...?" says Spencer confused.

"Google it and you'll discover something very fun that adults love to do." says Melissa.

"No, thanks." says Spencer.

"Why?" says Melissa.

"It sounds creepy and such." says Spencer.

"That's wrong. It is very cozy." says Melissa.

"Ewww!" says Spencer.

"C'mon, Spencer." says Melissa.

"No..." says Spencer.

Melissa leave the room.

22 minutes later, Mrs Hastings enter the room.

"Mom, waht does it mean to play with yourself...?" says Spencer.

"You're too young to know that." says Mrs Hastings.

"Issa said that I should play with myself..." says Spencer.

"Don't listen to her." says Mrs Hastings.

"Okay." says Spencer.

3 days later.

"Spencer, keep your hands away from my stuff or I'll hurt you." says Melissa.

"Hurt me? I'm your little sister." says Spencer.

"Yeah, but my stuff is only mine and you better not touch it 'cause if you do you're gonna regret it very much." says Melissa.

"Please...be sweet to me!" says Spencer.

"No. If you wanna become cool you will have to do it all by yourself. I refuse to give you any form of help. There's no way I'm going to give you support or advice." says Melissa.

Spencer starts to cry.

"Lame." says Melissa, all rude and egocentric.

"Don't be so evil..." says Spencer through her tears.

"I can do what I want. I'm older than you, little Spencie." says Melissa.

"Issa..." says Spencer.

"No, I don't wanna talk to you." says Melissa.

Melissa leave the room.

2 weeks later.

"Spencer." says Melissa.

"Yes...?" says a slightly excited Spencer, thinking that Melissa is sweet again.

Unfortunately so is not the case.

"Take these, I no longer want such worthless crap." says Melissa as she drop all her dolls and plush animals in front of Spencer.

"How can you be so rude to your toys?" says Spencer.

"C'mon, they're not even alive." says Melissa.

"It's still kinda rude." says Spencer.

"Fuck such lame stuff. I'm almost adult." says Melissa. "I'm gonna go play with my holes of love."

Melissa leave the room.

"Damn!" says Spencer in anger as she begin to cry.

The next day.

"Issa...?" says Spencer.

"Don't call me that anymore. My name's Melissa." says Melissa in anger.

"Sorry." says Spencer, being a little afraid of Melissa.

"I wish you'd be less kid-like." says Melissa.

"I am not kid-like at all." says Spencer in anger.

Melissa and Spencer glare at each other, both of them being very angry.

"Punch me, I know you want to!" says Melissa as she taunt Spencer.

"No, me don't wanna punch!" says Spencer.

"C'mon, weak girl. Punch me. Show me that you're not a wimp." says Melissa.

"I'll never punch my own sister 'cause I'm not evil." says Spencer.

"Ha! You're weak." says Melissa, all rude and sassy.

"No!" says Spencer.

"If you're strong go ahead and punch me hard right now." says Melissa.

Spencer walk away.

Years later, at Melissa's funeral.

"Melissa, despite how we felt for each other, you were my sister so I wish you peace in whatever afterlife you end up in. May God have mercy upon your sometimes twisted soul. I hope you finally see that I am not as weak as you used to believe and I also hope that you can forgive me from beyond the grave. I've decided to forgive you. Farewell, sister." says Spencer as Melissa's coffin is lowered down into her grave.

"Spencer, you cannot see or hear me, but I do forgive you. Now that my soul is free from my evil sexual body I can see things as they truly are." says Melissa as her soul ascend up to Heaven.

For the first time in years, Melissa smile in a sweet way. And yes, she does get to enter Heaven despite the bad things she's done.

When she arrive in front of the Gates of Heaven, Melissa hear a voice she's not heard since she was 7.

The gates open and Melissa's grandma Vera Eve Hastings stands there with an aura of white light around her.

"Hello, Melissa. Welcome to Heaven." says Vera.

"Grandma, so nice to see you." says Melissa, happy to see her grandma.

"I'm glad to see you as well." says Vera witha sweet smile.

Vera and Melissa walk into Heaven together.

Melissa is happy that she get to enter Heaven, something she never thought she would, since she's done a bunch of bad things.

**The End.**


End file.
